


Constellations

by BeyondPhantomhive



Category: Good Omens (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel Midoriya Izuku, Demon Bakugou Katsuki, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Ineffable Love, June of Joy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Soft sex, bakudeku, just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondPhantomhive/pseuds/BeyondPhantomhive
Summary: Izuku is an angel, and Katsuki is a demon. They're heredity enemies. But that doesn't stop them falling in love, does it? In which Katsuki pays his favourite angel a visit on a rainy night.[BeyondPhantomhive's entry for the June of Joy fluff competition: vote for your favourite fluff fic to win!]





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EloFromMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloFromMars/gifts), [Seasonal_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal_Tea/gifts).



> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡DON'T FORGET TO [VOTE](https://forms.gle/EkDaW4U6S3fbiVWJ8)♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Aaaah okay, here we go.
> 
> I barely got this done in time, staying up last night to complete it. I did restart with a whole new premise at about 10pm, which probably didn't help, but one of the lovely people on my server (which you can totally join [here](https://discord.gg/jUet2MH) if ya want!) suggested I just write self-indulgent fluff. So, considering my newfound obsession with Good Omens, which every being should watch and read, I wrote this. I've been struggling with writing recently, so I just wanna thank these people for helping me through it:
> 
> The fluff queen, Elo, for her support, and Ursula, for being the best mom ever!!! I've dedicated it to you two wonderful people <3 (Excuse any mistakes—this isn't beta read!)
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡DON'T FORGET TO [VOTE](https://forms.gle/EkDaW4U6S3fbiVWJ8)♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The angel hides away in his bookshop, tucked away in the corner of Soho, London, but Katsuki has been visiting the peculiar little place for centuries now. He could find Deku's hideout with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back.

The door of his Bentley (his gorgeous companion, his prized possession—his car) swings shut behind him, and Katsuki takes a moment to pause, to stare up at the stars that twinkle back down at him. The breeze ruffles his hair as he regards the night sky. He doesn't know what's up tonight, but something stirs in the air, and he can't help but address Her.

“I know you're up there somewhere,” he mutters, eyes fixed on the hemisphere. “I know I'm not a fucking angel—wouldn’t have fallen if I was, obviously—but just this once...just this goddamn once, bless me. Please.

“Ridiculous to bless a demon, I know, but Deku means more to me than your ineffable shit. And if you’re not going to help me, then at least keep heaven and hell out of it, yeah?”

Of course, he's not expecting God to say fuck all in return, so he simply lingers a moment longer before strolling into the golden light of the bookshop, the bell tinkling as he does.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“Kacchan!” Izuku greets warmly upon sight of his demonic best friend. He slips his glasses off, placing them on top of the Oscar Wilde first edition book on the oak side table.

“Hey angel,” Kacchan responds, stepping into the glow of the fireplace. Sometimes, Izuku can hardly believe that Kacchan isn't an angel himself anymore. But that's okay—nothing’s going to come between their friendship. Nothing, and no being, either.

“Would you like some hot chocolate, Kacchan?” Izuku offers, standing up and finding himself alarmingly close to his best friend. The bookshop is cozy, a characteristic of ‘ _ cozy _ ’ being  _ small _ . And so in its coziness, Izuku is eye to eye and nose to nose with Kacchan—almost.

A constellation of emotions dance behind Kacchan's eyes, and Izuku is almost close enough to decipher them, if only he focuses, if only he leans in, if only—

“You gonna make that hot chocolate or what, angel?” Kacchan murmurs, and Izuku, despite being an angel, blushes hotter than Hellfire.

“Of course! Yes! I'll—Hot chocolate, coming right up!” Izuku blurts, and Kacchan chuckles, deep and soothing in his familiarity, even as he takes a step back.

“What are you waiting for then, dumbass?” 

A soft hand reaches for Izuku's and tugs him gently to the back of the store, leads him through the candlelit shelves and dim corridors. It's this, Izuku knows, this absolute trust, that holds the substance of love.

But if his heart beats quicker at the thought, he keeps it to himself. He's an angel, after all. And the angelic being who he loves so completely isn't angelic in reality. It's only this space that belongs to them.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Wings have many purposes. Flying, for one. Defence, for another. They also happen to look pretty fucking awesome, which is always a bonus. But as Katsuki tucks his chin on top of Deku's fluffy hair, wrapping his wing more firmly around the angel’s lithe body, he knows that nothing quite tops this feeling. If he closes his eyes, just focuses on his angel's steady breathing, he can almost convince himself he's back in heaven again.

Because what could possibly be closer to heaven than this?

They snuggle with each other in front of the fireplace, the cars driving past outside and the pitter patter of the rain blending into the background. Deku hums to himself for a while, periodically dipping marshmallows into his hot chocolate. Katsuki lets his eyes wander, chasing the shadows cast against the walls as he leans into the warm presence beside him.

“Kacchan?” Deku whispers, settling more comfortably against Katsuki's chest as he takes another sip of his hot chocolate. 

“Yeah, angel?” Katsuki replies quietly, as if the world exists only in this moment, and any noise would ruin it. Katsuki knows that he'd protect the angel with his entire soul, knows that he'd give his being to preserve what they have. He's going to be careful with this love—it’s all he has in this world.

“Love is—” Deku pauses, swallows. After a moment, Katsuki cups Deku's face gently in his hands, turning it so that their eyes meet. He moves in closer, so that their noses touch, and Deku giggles despite himself. Katsuki laughs too, a little breathlessly, eyes gazing intently into Deku's. The angel is his past, his present, and his future, the centre of his universe. He has every ounce of his attention.

“Go on, angel,” Katsuki encourages, and Deku bites his lip.

“Love is universal, isn't it?” he asks timidly. “It doesn't discriminate, does it?”

From the corner of his vision, Katsuki notices that Deku's hands are trembling. The poor angel’s— _ scared _ . But of what? Because Katsuki isn't ever going to let even a single calamity to befall his angel. He drops his hands to cover Deku's, rubbing soft circles over the scarred skin.

“It’d be pretty damn hypocritical of God for love not to be universal, Deku,” Katsuki snorts, but he lingers on Deku's expression, too weak to pull away from his angel. He can't cross the boundary, can't taint the divine with his deepest desires. Having Deku by his side is enough in itself. He's not stupid, and he's not greedy.

“Alpha Centauri,” Deku mutters, and Katsuki blinks. He remembers that day, remembers the day he begged Deku to run away into the stars beyond the horizon with him. How Deku, his halo as blinding as his sense of righteousness, had told him to stay and do good on earth when it needed them the most.

“What about it?” Katsuki manages in response, throat running dry, because he knows what Deku's trying to say. He understands, now. Deku's figured it out, figured out the meaning behind the pleas. 

The twin mugs of hot chocolate lie forgotten on the side table as the angel and the demon, surrounded by books, the crackling warmth of the fire and the potential of their love, move closer still, a millennia old dance. Unrequited, Katsuki had thought, but Deku pulls his hands from Katsuki's grasp to lay his fingertips gingerly against the lines of his cheeks.

“You've got some whipped cream on your lips, Kacchan,” Deku points out with a tentative smile, the question hidden in plain sight.

“Get it for me, will you, angel?” Katsuki answers with a question of his own, almost forgetting to breathe.

And then he does truly forget how to breathe, because Deku presses his lips against Katsuki's.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Amidst the wonders of nature, where roses of the purest crimson bloom, and fireflies flicker to life, lighting countless forest paths, Izuku experiences the sweetest epiphany he's ever known. Kacchan's lips move delicately against his, wings holding him with unbridled adoration. Izuku slips his hands into Kacchan's hair, fingers tangling in the silken locks and pulling them impossibly closer.

“Angel,” Kacchan gasps into his mouth, before moving lower to pepper paper-thin kisses down the curve of his neck. Is love universal? Is a bond between an angel and a demon doomed? Izuku prays, desperately, that their love will be looked upon kindly, because Kacchan is precious. The demon is his only treasure.

Small nips across his collarbone bring Izuku’s attention back to the moment, the perfectly blissful moment. An involuntary moan spills from Izuku's mouth, and Kacchan halts, looking up at Izuku through half-lidded eyes.

“Angel, tell me what you want me to do,” he begs, restraining himself for Izuku's comfort. His heart utterly melts at the sentiment, and he pulls his beloved up for another feverish kiss, tears springing to his eyes.

Kacchan brushes at the tears with the utmost gentleness, stroking a hand through Izuku's hair.

“Don't cry, my angel,” he hushes, pressing their foreheads together. “We're a match made in heaven, and damn what anyone else thinks.”

Izuku chuckles through watery eyes, sniffling as he buries his face in Kacchan's neck. They know what they’re doing. They know they can’t. But neither can they deny it, not any longer.

He hopes he’ll be forgiven for this love. But he won’t repent. He doesn’t regret these emotions. Nothing has ever felt so right. So he looks into the swirling abyss of his demon’s red eyes, and answers.

“Love me, Kacchan. Love me dearly, the way I love you.”

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“Kacchan!  _ Ohh _ , Kacchan, please, please,  _ please _ —!” Deku cries, hands scrabbling at Katsuki's broad shoulders as he arches his back against the sheets.

“My angel, my gorgeous, perfect angel,” Katsuki praises, picking up his pace as he looks down at the one who owns his heart. “I fucking love you, angel, you know that? You're incredible, utterly incredible.”

Deku sighs in pleasure, a heavenly chorus which Katsuki could worship for the rest of his existence.

“K-Kacchan, I—” Deku’s words are cut off as Katsuki thrusts forwards with the force of his wings, reducing the angel beneath him to an incoherent mess. “I'm— _ I'm _ —”

“Finish for me, angel,” Katsuki murmurs, the words tipping his lover over the edge. Deku looks up at him, expression full of ' _ I love you _ ’s. There are stars in Deku's eyes as Katsuki spills into him, and if he were to focus, he's certain he could find Alpha Centauri within those irises—Izuku holds his every hope and dream.

As the angel smiles up at him lovingly, arms instinctively reaching for him, Katsuki knows that he’s not alone. Not ever, not when his saviour is right here.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

A nightingale sings on a branch in St. James’ park, where Izuku and his best friend—his lover, his light, his  _ life _ —feed the ducks.

Kacchan tosses another piece of bread into the lake, the morning air bringing a rosy flush to his cheeks. Izuku leans against the guardrail, hands clasped against the cold metal, watching him. There’s nothing more he needs in this life, nothing more he wants than to spend his existence at Kacchan’s side. 

“What’re you staring at, dumbass?” the blond retorts, catching Izuku’s gaze. Izuku simply leans in and presses a small kiss against the tip of Kacchan’s nose.

“I’m just enjoying life!” he exclaims happily, plucking a scrap of bread and throwing it to the ducks. “There are so many things that we have to do together, you know. I found this adorable cat cafe, just a few miles away, as well as an Italian restaurant which I’ve heard great reviews from. Of course, we have to have the crepes in Paris again, though I think Versailles might have some too now, and we should give those a try too, but maybe—”

He’s silenced by Kacchan’s lips against his own. Izuku giggles and tilts his head, moving into the kiss. They kiss languidly, with an effortless ease. This is how they’re meant to be.

“We’ll do every damn thing, angel,” Kacchan promises against his lips. He sighs quietly, and Izuku prompts him to continue with a soft nudge. Kacchan swallows and speaks, almost hesitantly. 

“This is going to sound so fucking stupid, but I had this...this dumb  _ wish _ once, a long time ago. It was back when I was—when I was an angel. I was hanging the stars, from galaxy to galaxy. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever had a hand in, but—

“But it was so fucking  _ lonely _ , being an angel by myself. I looked at the vast distance, at the galaxies, and prayed that I’d find someone to share it with. And when I fell, I thought—I thought that it was a lost hope.”

He pauses, and Izuku takes the opportunity to kiss him, with all the adoration in the universe. He truly feels it, senses the love from the depths of his chest. Eyes closed, breaths mingling, as Kacchan speaks again.

“I’d rather be a demon with you than an angel without you, Izuku,” he whispers. “Even though I so desperately want to be angel again. But I don’t need divinity when I have you. I’ll take you to every constellation in the universe, angel. Because I—I fucking love you, Izuku.” 

He looks away then, face held up high to the sky as the first few drops of rain fall against his cheeks. Izuku knows who he’s looking at. The Almighty, the One in the sky. But they don’t need to worry about Heaven or Hell. Not as long as they’re together.

Izuku takes Kacchan’s face in his palms, swiping at the rain that wets his face and pulling him in for a hug, his own face warm against the furs of Kacchan’s coat. Arms wrap around his waist, and Izuku laughs against the blond’s chest.

“I love you, Kacchan. Angel, demon, human, as any being. And in every alternate existence, too. There’s not a single place where I don’t love you,” he says sincerely, before peering up at the taller man with a soft grin. “And you know, I hear that Alpha Centauri is lovely this time of year.”

  
♡♡♡ The End ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡DON'T FORGET TO [VOTE](https://forms.gle/EkDaW4U6S3fbiVWJ8)♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> This fic is part of the June of Joy collection, a competition to determine the best fluff writer! Read the other fics in the collection and cast your [vote](https://forms.gle/EkDaW4U6S3fbiVWJ8) here. I hope you enjoy reading through the wonderful works :) Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought of my fic, and feel free to join my [server](https://discord.gg/jUet2MH) or talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Be_Phantomhive)! Til next time, lovelies.
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡DON'T FORGET TO [VOTE](https://forms.gle/EkDaW4U6S3fbiVWJ8)♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
